In The Moment Of It All
by Sev-chan
Summary: Falling in love can sometimes be so simple. One shot. mod.day.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Slash ahoy

In The Moment of it All

It was one of those moments you hear about the ones in those impossibly hard to chew romance movies. A tale of something too hard to attain for oneself, I stared across the room and felt my heart flutter. I almost let my drink slip from my grasp as I watched him move across the crowded floor seeming to glide wherever he went. The way his face lit up as he laughed made my breath catch in my throat and the sound of it even from across the room was pure music to my soul. I had to meet him, had to make him smile, to make him laugh, in only way a lover could understand. It was a feeling I'd never felt before this sense of urgency was almost too much. Maybe I was wrong and it was purely lust, only time could really tell for sure. Oh to be so young and so unsure of everything.

I walked steadily across the room where he stood by the built in bar, Spot's parents sure had money to burn, I carefully reached across the bar and grabbed another beer and watched as his friends walked off. Just as I was about to tap him on the shoulder, I hesitated not sure if he'd even reciprocate these feelings of mine. He turned and reached for another drink as well and as he twisted off the cap he locked eyes with me and smiled. His light brown skin seeming so flawless in the bright light.

"Hi," god his smile was so perfect.

"Hey," I felt so stupid, not knowing just what else to say.

He tilted his head up as he drank and I watched his neck as he swallowed, I'd never seen anyone who could make a simple everyday thing seem so captivating. He licked his lips as he brought the bottle away from them and smirked oddly at me.

"My names Nick, though most people call me Mush," he held his hand out to me and I found myself shaking it, his hand felt so warm in mine.

"I'm Blink-Rink-Ryan!" I felt my face heat up, this encounter was not going how I'd imagined it. "I'm Ryan, but my friends call me Blink I mean."

"It's nice to meet you, so how do you know the guy throwing this party?" he leaned against the counter casually, a present smile.

"Spot? God we go way back, been best friends since first grade, we smoked our first cigarette together and when his parents hit the jackpot and started snubbing all their 'less fortunate' friends, Spot stayed solid," I took a long drink from my bottle and realized he was obviously a private school boy. My heart sank a little as I remembered Spot going off about how rich people acted towards those...beneath them.

Nick smiled.

"So how do you know Spot?" I asked as I watched him drink again.

"I actually just met him two days ago when I got moved to regular gym, I use to play football, but I didn't really like it," he polished off his drink and reached for another one, "you play sports?"

"Not my thing really," I could smell his cologne, it mingled with his natural scent and I swear it was mildly intoxicating.

"You wanna do something fun?" he peered over his bottle at me and somehow still managed to smirk as he did so.

"Well," I glanced around the room, Spot was busy with his new best friend, that short Italian guy, Tony something or other. It hardly needed to be said, but he wondered why he and Spot had never came out to each other. Being best friends like they had been maybe they felt it wasn't necessary, they often use to gawk at guys together, though they never really made comments, just always both leaned forward and watched as a good looking guy passed by. "Sure."

Somehow we ended up in his car, a pristine piece of work meant for those who had the money to dote on loved ones instead of really just giving love. He didn't turn the car on, just enough to turn on the music and blare it just high enough that it almost hurt your ears.

"You seem like a cool guy, Blink, I could just tell from the second I saw you, I knew I was going to like you," he leaned his seat back and opened the sun roof and pointed upwards. "you like looking at stars?"

I felt confused and yet intrigued as to what this night could possibly hold. I leaned my seat back just as he had done and stared up at the sky through the window. As the sound of rhythmic beating flowed from the speakers, a very smooth sounding song seemed to carry off a foreign tongue. I may not have known what the guy was singing, but I could tell it was full of emotion like he was letting go of something he wanted to keep hold of, but knew that it would turn out fine somehow.

The atmosphere in the car seemed weird and at the same time electric somehow. I could tell something was happening I just wasn't sure what, he leaned up in his seat a bit and looked at me. He smiled and sat up just slightly, I could feel myself shiver. Something was happening, I couldn't be imagining it, maybe it was just so plainly written on my face. This had to be the first time I ever wore my heart on my sleeve, out there waiting for him to see, I felt naked in front of him. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Can I please kiss you?" his face so close to mine I could feel the heat from his skin.

I heard myself utter, "You hardly know me," but felt my head move up and down. Maybe I'd only thought it.

He reached forward and I felt his lips ghost over mine for a second before he kissed me. I felt like my heart was going to explode, my body felt like it was on fire as I kissed him back. It was much different then other kisses I'd given or received, it wasn't insistent or even apathetic. It was just so perfect and so right. It never felt like that...

He pulled away slightly, "I don't know how this will end, if we'll be together or if you'll end up hating me, but who's to say we can't live for tonight,"

I smiled at him and he pulled his seat up and started the car. I pulled my seat up and rolled my window all the way down, he was right, I don't know what's going to happen today, tonight, or tomorrow, "Let's do this night!"

An hour and a half later we found ourselves at the beach we yanked our shoes off at the car and rolled our pants up a little and made our way down the rotting wooden steps half covered in sand. The salt water splashed in the air and licked the empty shoreline. Music filtered down to us from his car humming in the distance as he walked and occasionally ran across the beach. We picked up broken shells and tossed them into the ocean. We spotted a tall rock formation and he scaled it with ease and helped me up and we talked as we stared out into the vast darkness of night.

He laughed as he helped me down, we tumbled into the sand and I shook the sand out of my hair accidentally flicking him as I did so.

"You're doing that on purpose!" he laughed as he held his hands up.

I grabbed his hands and pulled them down, he leaned forward and kissed me, then shook his head causing sand to hit me. He laughed and ran for the car, I chased him and caught up half way to the car and we held hands the rest of the way. We reluctantly pulled our shoes back on and climbed into the car again.

We were back in town thirty minuets till 2am and he parked the car outside Spot's, the party still going on inside, not a single person caring that I'd disappeared.

"Mush," we sat there for a minute, "I had a really great time, I've never done something this spontaneous before."

He smiled, "Me either, Blink." he leaned his head against the headrest. "I wish I could feel this happy forever honestly."

"We could you know..."

His smile seemed more sullen now, "If only. There's no way my parents would be ok with this, me liking a guy, on top of my quitting football. Let's add to the fact that they're both stuck up and self-important people, if I'm not their perfect son what good am I to them?"

"Love shouldn't be based on what the others involved have to gain."

"You've never been hurt have you?" he looked up out the window.

"Honestly I think I may have done a good sum of the hurting, not intentionally, but I don't know. I was just dating, waiting for it to feel like the real deal, to fall in love, you know. But if you have to make yourself fall in love then it's just not working, right?" I slid my hand onto his and held it. "I feel like I fell in love the second I saw you."

"And now?" he arched an eyebrow at me.

"My heart's still pounding, like the second I first saw you standing there laughing. I don't want this feeling to go away because I'm afraid if you go and this is it for reals then I'll never have this feeling for anyone again."

He stared at me for a second longer then glanced down at our hands and bit his lower lip as if in contemplation. "I felt the same way too, when I noticed you watching me from across the room. I thought my heart would stop at any second."

"I wanna kiss you..." I looked over at him.

His eyes slowly met mine and he smiled and closed his eyes, "I guess I could do something for myself just this once."

"Then we better make this last," I leaned in and kissed him gently but firmly, and we spent the rest of our night together.

XXX

A/N: well this was not how I thought this fic would end lol but at least I finally wrote something


End file.
